<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Lives In My Head Rent-Free, And I Am Allowing It by SoupySoupTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119007">He Lives In My Head Rent-Free, And I Am Allowing It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupySoupTime/pseuds/SoupySoupTime'>SoupySoupTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Comedy, I Tried, M/M, Oh My God, Pining, Smut, Wet Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupySoupTime/pseuds/SoupySoupTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No angst, just a little unresolved sexual tension between Kuroo and his best friend's boyfriend.</p><p>Or, Kuroo needs help to get Akaashi out of his brain before he has another wet dream about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Lives In My Head Rent-Free, And I Am Allowing It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"O-oh god"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>He jerked awake at the whimper, eyes fluttering open in sleepy confusion. It was currently 3am, and Kuroo was sprawled out on his bed, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.</p><p>"Gosh, 3am" he mumbled to himself grumpily, turning to the other side. Great, he was exhausted from his practice, <i>finally</i> catching a couple of hours of sleep after what felt like the longest week of his life, and now he is imagining sounds. Exactly what he needed, he thought. And then, just as his lids fell heavily again, another whimper fluttered through the thin wall that's separating his room from Bokuto's.</p><p>
  <i>"Koutarou, oh god-" </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Alright, he definitely wasn't imagining this.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no, not now guys, I gotta get up tomorrow" he groaned to himself silently, turning in his bed once again and throwing a pillow over his face, in hopes of falling asleep or suffocating painfully. Either would be fine right now.</p><p>Spoiler alert! His plan didn't work at all. He could still hear the choked moans and gasps and pants, from both Bokuto and Akaashi, no matter how hard he pressed his face into the pillow. After a couple of minutes of kinda-silence with squeezing his pillow to his ears, when he thought he was finally safe, he removed it from his face and lifted his chin, eyes looking around the dark room, not really seeing, or looking for anything. He almost stopped breathing while trying to catch onto Bokuto's recognisable snores. He squinted into the ceiling, and when he settled for hearing nothing but absolute silence, he sighed in relief and threw his head back onto the pillow.</p><p>"Fina-"</p><p>
  <i>"Mmph-- K- Koutarou, h-harder, please- "</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi's whines were not so silent anymore, making Kuroo groan into his pillow once again in defeat, not even being able to finish his sentence before being proven wrong by the universe. The moans grew louder, the headboard was banging against the wall with more force and, if this hell wasn't bad enough already for Kuroo, the sound of skin slapping in contanct was now audiable as well.</p><p>Minutes later, he was laying on his back, arms behind his head on the pillow, as he surrendered to his misfortunate fate of having friends with the worst possible timing. He stared blankly at the ceiling with a frown shaking his head, for the next ten minutes, trying to ignore the sounds by imagining scenarios of how shall he murder his best friends tomorrow morning. Alas, the noises didn't get any quieter, and his attention was still fixed on the moans and increasing panting from the next room over.</p><p><i>"Please, please, please- "</i> Akaashi's voice sounded hurried and cut off by the sweetest moans. He could no longer keep quiet.</p><p>Kuroo blinked at the ceiling and lifted one of his eyebrows in question, "Why, God? I was so nice lately. Didn't even bother Kenma as much as before. If anything, I've improved this year! No, wait, that's Santa- "</p><p><i>"Mmph- !"</i> Akaashi's moans suddenly sounded muffled as he probably buried his face in a pillow, or bit it down in pure pleasure, trying to stay quiet. Kuroo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, before letting his arm fall next to him on the mattress. Right now, Akaashi is probably on his stomach. Face down, biting into his pillow with his eyes screwed shut, maybe even with tears of ecstasy pooling in the corners of his eyes, ready to roll down his flushed cheekbones. His hips are probably lifted up, held by a steady grip of the person pounding relentlessly into him from the back, hitting all the sweet spots that make him drool and see the hot, white pleasure behind his eyelids. Maybe Bokuto is pressing into the small of his back with his thumbs, so hard that his knuckles are turning white, surely imprinting the tomorrow's proof of the passionate night before. He'd pound, and pound, and pound, over and over again, feeling his thighs burning with the effort and force of his muscles. All of it, just to pull a string of moans sweet like honey, pouring into his ears, one after another, out of the man moaning and begging beneath him. </p><p>And oh, were the moans sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p>Oh, fuck. Now <i>Kuroo</i>  was hard.</p><p>Great. Exactly what he needed.</p><p> </p><p>He is not a saint, everyone knows that, but there is absolutely no chance he will jerk off to the sound of his best friend's boyfriend getting fucked. No. He will suffer through it, he will sleep the boner away, and hope to <i>holy fuck</i> that he wakes up with severe amnesia, so that he is able to look at the object of his current lust-rush in the eye. And his best friend's eye, of course. He's gotta try at least.</p><p> </p><p>
 He inhaled shakily, licking his quivering lips.
</p><p>
 "Oh, yes, just like that- "
</p><p>
Where was he hearing that from? Oh, in front of him. Right there, on his lap, there. He was holding... his hands were... squishing... something? Something, soft. His eyes fell down and forward to his lap, where the two of his hands gripped beautifully slim, flushed hips, his thumbs pressing into the soft flesh of... someone's ass.
</p><p>
 Someone.
</p><p>
His eyes traced upwards, along the slight curve of their spine, and soft, procelain skin of their bare back. As his eyes found a slim neck, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and shoulders with no long strands spilled over them, he continued upwards. There, he found a head thrown backwards, and curly, short black hair swaying, as he bounced on Kuroo's lap.
</p><p>
  He?
</p><p>
 He...
</p><p>
 "S-so deep, Kuroo-san" the voice fluttered breathily. A voice he knows, from somewhere. He knows it, that's... uh, that's...
</p><p>
"So good Akaashi, so good for me" he said hoarsely (apparently) to Akaashi (apparently?) His hands were now roaming up and down his soft sides gently, soothing him into the movements.
</p><p>
Akaashi leaned back, stretching his arms out and putting his palms flat on Kuroo's chest. This way he gained access to more moving space, more speed, more bouncing. Harder, faster, deeper. <i>Right there.</i>
</p><p>
Suddenly, Akaashi jerked forward with a loud gasp, as Kuroo felt his thighs shake violently.
</p><p>
 "Bingo" Kuroo smirked, immediately dropping his palms under Akaashi's vibrating thighs to help him slide up and down his length more easily, also granting him with grazing against his sweet spot, repetedly with his tip.
</p><p>
Again, and again, he was rewarded with long, dragged moans, cut off by erratic, desperate gasps for air. He noticed goosebumps that ran up Akaashi's spine and he lifted his hands off Kuroo's abdomen and onto his thick forearms near his wrists, gripping them tightly, using them to push himself off more easily.
</p><p>
"A-aah" Akaashi whined, throwing his head further back. "Close, close Kuroo-san, please- "
</p><p>
"Come on, come on baby" Kuroo tried to concentrate harder onto pounding upwards at just the right angle, pushing directly into Akaashi's prostate each time over, putting more strength into launching his hips.
</p><p>
"Oh my god, oh- my god, <i>right there-</i> I'm- " he babbled hoarsely, almost indistincly. Luckily, Kuroo was right there, behind him, hearing and understanding every word perfectly. He chuckled darkly,
</p><p>
"Where, hmm" he hummed, lifting Akaashi as far up as he could with the strength left in him (and he is a strong ass guy), snapping his hips as far backwards he could while sitting down, and then growled with a smirk,
</p><p>
<i>"Here?"</i> his muscles unclenched and literally dropped Akaashi all the way back down, sliding into him sharply at that perfect angle, making Akaashi yell out so loudly, he was sure his voice would be a tad bit harsher the next morning. And then, he kept going, twice as fast. He was breathing so quickly, it was so hot, so, so good for him. Akaashi kept tearing up his throat without a break, as Kuroo repeated the bruising movement again, one, two, three, four times, and-
</p><p>
<i>and --</i>
</p><p> </p><p>"You gonna sleep all day? Get yo ass up, we have a practice together today"</p><p>He blinked himself awake, startled and confused on spot. He stared in front of him for a moment, realising his situation piece by piece. He lifted his head slightly and turned, looking over his room. It was morning, and it was... </p><p>morning.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <i>Oh.</i>
</p><p>"You alright, bro? You're soaking wet" Bokuto's expression twisted from teasing into worried as he eyed Kuroo from head to... well, his stomach, since he was, fortunately, covered. His crotch felt sticky and wet and uncomfortable and he knew exactly what that meant. God, he hoped he was wrong. But he knew Bokuto was right, he was soaking wet, and needed to speak up and get him out of his room, at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yeah, gosh" Kuroo rubbed his eyes and the bridge of his nose to regain his sight and hopefully find an excuse.</p><p>"I'm good, it was just, uh, it was hot" he mumbled, "it's still hot, I mean, I am."</p><p>Bokuto squinted. "You got a fever?" he asked, not wasting his time waiting for an answer as he lifted his palm to press it against Kuroo's forehead. Kuroo, on the other hand, knew very well that the last thing he needed right now, was to be touched by another person. So he dodged Bokuto's human thermometer and pushed it away gently with his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, Bo seriously, I'm fine" except he wasn't, "I just really need, like, the coldest shower, ever" yeah, a heart attack would be great right now, "and I'll be ready to go, okay?"</p><p>He looked up at Bokuto who was still squinting at him, eyebrows crumpled in concern.</p><p>"Bo," Kuroo started, more gently this time, his voice as genuine as it gets, "I swear, if something was up, you'd be the first one to know, as always." This reassurance seemed to have been convincing enough for Bokuto, since he sighed in relief, assured with the fact that Kuroo was always sincere with him, no matter the reality of the situation at hand.</p><p>"Well, alright then" Bokuto said, backing away towards the door. "Get ready, we've got like, 30 minutes until we really have to go" he said cheerfully, turning on his heel before stepping out of the room and clicking the door closed.</p><p>Kuroo sighed heavily, turning on his bed so his legs are falling off the edge flat onto the ground. He placed his elbows onto his knees, dropping his face into his palms, groaning loudly in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>"What the ever-loving <i>fuck</i>, brain?"</p><p>After a minute or two of recollecting himself, he rubbed his face roughly with his palms, which finished up combing through his hair soothingly. He felt so bad. More so than anything, he felt bad about <i>lying</i> to his best friend. He looked at him, straight into his eye, and lied, without missing a beat. And he never lied to Bokuto, not even about the worst of situations. His best friend was always the first one to know if he cheated on someone or got cheated on, if he fucked up in any way, with anyone, even if he knew he'd get scolded by him, he knew he could always expect absolute loyalty and all the help from him. Bokuto was the type of best friend that would to your <i>I need help to bury a body</i>, answer with <i>You got a shovel on ya?</i> with no extra questions.</p><p>And now, he had to lie right to his best friend's face. Because this situation was a problem like no other.</p><p> </p><p>He had a wet dream about his best friend's boyfriend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time writing smut, I am sorry,, for not being good at it</p><p> <br/>There is a possibility of another chapter &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>If you're Maya, you are not allowed to read this, go to sleep</p><p> </p><p>It will have a nice ending, no angst, just some crack and good vibes for these troubling times &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>